Neko Han'you
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - / DISCONTINUED!
1. Who is He?

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Neko Han'you**MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasy

**Pairing :** SasuSaku (Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno)

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, Fantasy, Romance, (miss)typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepetan, de el el

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back**

* * *

**6 Mei**

_Dear Diary..._

_Pagi ini saat aku menatap ke luar jendela kamar, di seberang jalan, ekor mataku tak sengaja melihat seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman bunga lily di bawah naungan pohon oak yang rindang. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia duduk memunggungiku. Yang aku lihat, ia memiliki rambut raven dan mengenakan pakaian hitam. Mungkin ia sedang melihat bunga-bunga lily yang bermekaran._

_Oh iya Ri, tapi jarang sekali ada orang yang mengunjungi taman itu. Bahkan tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya. Hmm... atau mungkin dia hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir sebentar di taman itu? Entahlah. Waktu itu aku tak sempat mengamatinya terus-menerus karena aku harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sayangnya, ketika aku telah selesai dengan aktivitasku, bangku itu kosong kembali. Dia sepertinya telah beranjak pergi._

_Ri, aku cerita tentang itu saja ya..._

_Sampai jumpa lagi Ri..._

**~o-0-o~**

**9 Mei**

_Ri, aku sungguh tak menyangka. Malam kemarin aku melihat lelaki itu lagi. Aaa... dia saat itu duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap kamarku. Walaupun gelapnya malam, aku dapat melihat sekilas wajahnya yang tampan. Itu karena lampu yang ada di taman menyala terang ditambah dengan rembulan yang bersinar._

_Aku sempat heran. Suatu pertanyaan terbesit dibenakku. Mengapa ia berada di situ malam hari seperti ini?_

_Selain itu, kamu tahu Ri, dia itu siapa? Aku penasaran dengannya. Aku ingin mengenalnya. Rasanya aku ingin menyapa dan duduk bersama di bangku taman itu. Tapi, kapan lagi aku bertemu dengannya? Semoga saja dia datang kembali ke taman dan aku akan mencoba menyapanya._

_Doakan aku ya Ri..._

**~o-0-o~**

**17 Mei**

_Ri kusayang..._

_Setelah beberapa hari aku tak melihatnya di taman, akhirnya aku melihatnya kembali. Dan yeeyyyy, horreeee... saat itu aku bisa menyapa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kebetulan sekali hari ini setelah pulang kuliah aku melihatnya duduk di bangku itu—seperti biasa. Kuberanikan diri untuk menghampiri dan menyapanya. Walaupun dia hanya menanggapi dengan singkat._

_Ah iya, Ri, ternyata asumsiku tak salah. Wajahnya memang tampan. Bahkan menurutku sangat tampan. Kulitnya yang putih, iris matanya yang hitam dan dibingkai dengan rambut _raven_ berwarna biru tua. Namun ekspresinya selalu datar. Menurutku itu malah membuatnya terkesan _cool_._

_Aku juga sempat menanyakan namanya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Hmm... Uchiha? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana ya? Aku terus berpikir namun aku tak mengingatnya._

_Sayang banget Ri. Pertemuan itu hanya sebentar karena ia keburu pergi. Ia berlalu tanpa pamit padaku. Memang sih aku belum terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi aku sangsi ia akan pamit dengan orang yang telah dikenalnya. Dia kan sangat cuek dan dingin._

_Ri, sudah dulu ya cerita dariku._

_Bye..._

**~o-0-o~**

**25 Mei**

_Ri, sudah seminggu lebih aku tak bercerita padamu. Dan sudah seminggu lebih juga aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Padahal aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dia ke mana Ri? Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya. Hmm, rindukah aku padanya? Walau aku hanya beberapa kali melihatnya dan sekali bersamanya. Aku ingin terus melihatnya._

_Dalam hati ini juga sepertinya timbul sebuah rasa yang tak bisa kudefinisikan. Ri, kau bisa memberitahuku rasa apa itu?_

_Bye Ri, aku mau tidur yaa..._

**~o-0-o~**

Aku menghela napas sebentar. Setelah selesai membuka dan membaca beberapa lembar buku _diary_-ku, aku menggoyang-goyangkan pena yang kupegang. Mengingat-ingat peristiwa yang akan aku tuliskan dan mencurahkan perasaanku.

Aku mulai menggoreskan beberapa kata hingga tersusun menjadi sebuah kalimat.

**2 Juni**

_Hai Ri..._

_Setelah aku membaca beberapa lembar yang kutuliskan di kamu, ternyata aku banyak bercerita terntangnya ya Ri. Aku harap kamu tak bosan mendengarnya. Hehe._

_Ri, sampai sekarang dia tak pernah kulihat lagi. Dia ke mana Ri? Ri, aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Apa dia tak akan pergi ke taman lily lagi Ri? Aku harap tidak._

Aku berhenti menulis saat angin bertiup cukup kencang. Kubiarkan rambutku bergoyang ketika angin itu membelai wajahku. Saat ini aku memang sedang duduk di meja belajarku yang dekat dengan jendela. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku pada sandaran kaki meja. Penaku kembali menari di atas helai kertas yang tadi kutulis.

_Aku baru teringat sesuatu Ri. Minggu pagi ini aku menemukan seekor kucing yang sangat lucu di taman lily itu. Warnanya hitam keabu-abuan dengan sedikit warna putih menghiasi warna kelabu itu. Aku langsung saja membawanya ke rumah. Aku berniat memeliharanya setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah memelihara kucing lagi. Lumayan, aku jadi tak sendirian di rumah._

_Ri, sudah ya. Sudah malam nih. Aku mau tidur dulu._

_Bye bye... _have a nice dream_..._

**.~.~.**

Aku menutup buku _diary_-ku dan menaruhnya ke dalam laci meja belajar. Punpen yang aku gunakan aku simpan kembali ke tempat pensil. Jendela yang masih terbuka aku tutup. Tak lupa juga dengan gordennya.

Aku menggeser kursi yang kududuki, bermaksud untuk berdiri lalu melangkah pergi. Aku hendak pergi tidur dengan cepat. Namun aku teringat dengannya—dengan kucing yang baru saja kutemukan.

"Pus... pus..." Aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya namun tak juga mendengar ia mengeong.

Kulangkahkan kaki ke luar kamar dengan menengokkan kepala ke sana kemari. Ekor mataku memicing, mencari dimana saat ini ia berada. Aku terus berjalan hingga aku menemukan ia sedang menggulung diri di atas sofa ruang tengah.

'_Ternyata kau di situ.'_ Aku menghampiri dan membawanya ke pangkuanku dengan hati-hati. Aku berusaha untuk tak membangunkannya.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu kamar yang digantikan dengan lampu tidur. Aku letakkan ia di sampingku. Ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

'_Selamat tidur Pus,' inner_-ku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

**.~.~.**

'_Brrr... dingin sekali...'_ Aku menaikkan selimut sampai ke atas dada. Posisi tidurku yang tadinya menghadap ke kanan aku ubah ke arah kiri.

Kelopak mataku sedikit membuka dan melirik ke arah jendela. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang berambur _raven _sedang duduk di atas jendela yang memang tidak ditralis. Dia menatap ke arah luar dengan menengadahkan pandangannya. Sungguh terlihat sangat tampan.

'_Itu... diakah? Hm...'_ Aku kembali terlelap dalam tidurku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hmm... gimana? Gaje kah? Hehe... maaf kalau misalnya jelek. XD

Oh iya, han'you itu artinya setengah siluman. Hayooo... tebak, siapa yang han'you?

Untuk lanjutan fic ini aku nggak tahu kapan. Aku kan author terlelet dalam masalah per-update-an. Dan juga kalau yang review sedikit itu semakin memperpanjang waktu untuk update. Hehe.. *watados* #plak

Aku bermaksud menjadikannya three shot. Aku nggak mau panjang-panjang.

Yosh, bagi yang udah baca, review yaa~

Bye bye~

Sign,

MizunaRaira


	2. In The Night, You Met He Again

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Neko Han'you**MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasy

**Pairing :** SasuSaku (Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno)

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, Fantasy, Romance, (miss)typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepetan, de el el

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mataku sedikit membuka dan melirik ke arah jendela. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang berambur _raven _sedang duduk di atas jendela yang memang tidak ditralis. Dia menatap ke arah luar dengan menengadahkan pandangannya. Sungguh terlihat sangat tampan.

'_Itu... diakah? Hm...'_ Aku kembali terlelap dalam tidurku.

.

.

"Enghh..." Aku merenggangkan seluruh badanku yang kurasa kaku. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku. Kelopak mataku sedikit terbuka. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkannya dan mengumpulkan seruruh kesadaranku. Aku bisa melihat cahaya mentari menerobos celah-celah gorden. Aku menyimpulkan sekarang pasti sudah pagi. Mungkin lebih siang dari jam biasa aku bangun. Benar saja, saat ekor mataku melirik ke arah jam di atas meja belajarku jam itu menunjukkan jarum jam pendek ke angka 6 dan jarum panjang menunjuk tepat ke angka 3.

Aku menatap gorden dan jendela yang tertutup rapi. Alisku saling bertautan. Tadi malam aku melihat dia terduduk di kusen jendela memandari langit malam. Apakah itu hanya mimpi? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera membersihkan diriku dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku menghampiri jendela. Membuka gorden merah maroon yang masih menutupi jendela kamar. Kugeser hordeng tersebut dan menampakkan jendela yang terkunci dengan rapat.

'_Eh? Apakah itu hanya mimpi? Jendela ini masih tertutup rapat,'_ pikirku sembari membuka selop kunci dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Membiarkan udara pagi menyusup dengan bebasnya menggantikan karbondioksida yang tersebar di dalam kamar.

Mataku terpejam. Aku begitu menikmati udara pagi yang dingin dan segar ini. Angin membelai wajahku hingga helai rambutku tertiup angin yang berembus.

Aku terpikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Aku menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia berada di sini. Aku hanya terus terpikirkan dia hingga terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Ah iya, sekarang ke mana ya kucingku? Pagi ini aku belum memberinya makan. Teringat itu bergegas aku meninggalkan kamarku menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu dan menuangkannya di tempat yang biasa aku gunakan untuk kucing peliharaanku. Dulu aku memang suka memelihara kucing hingga tiga bulan yang lalu kucingku mati. Dan sekarang aku kembali memelihara kucing.

Aku bersenandung pelan sambil berjalan mencari kucingku. Tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia sedang pergi mencari mangsanya. Kuletakkan saja susu yang kubawa di samping kulkas. Aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o-0-o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan music khas Konoha High School mengalun indah di setiap penjuru kelas. Siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Walaupun masih ada saja yang duduk santai di teras depan kelas.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Namun, tak juga datang seorang _sensei_ di kelas XII IPA 1. Sehingga tak terelakkan di dalam kelas penuh dengan kebisingan. Tak seperti dirimu yang terhanyut dengan alam pikirmu. Kau hanya duduk menopang dagu dengan tangan kananmu di atas meja.

Biasanya waktu-waktu sekarang ini kau isi dengan mengobrol—dengan teman sebangkumu. Tapi kali ini dia tak masuk dengan alasan ia meminta izin karena ada kepentingan keluarga. Alhasil, dibangkumu hanya ada kesunyian. Hingga kau lebih memilih untuk menatap langit dari jendela di sampingmu.

Kau menghela napas pelan. Kau merasa telah puas menikmati langit biru dengan awan-awan yang berarak. Manik _jade_-mu kau alihkan ke bawah—menatap halaman sekolahmu yang langsung bersebrangan dengan jalan raya. Ekor matamu tak sengaja menangkap sesosok pemuda sedang berdiri di jalan raya. Pemuda itu!

Kau menatap lekat siluetnya. Bisa dibilang terlihat kecil yang terefleksi di retina-mu. Kau melihat dia berjalan santai menyusuri jalan raya dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya.

"_Ohayou_..." Suara khas seorang _sensei_ berambut perak terdengar di sela-sela beberapa murid yang masih mengobrol. Tatapanmu sontak beralih ke _sensei_ itu dan menjawab sapaan _sensei_-nya bersamaan dengan yang lain.

"_Ohayou mo sensei_."

Keheningan menyelimuti semua makhluk yang ada di kelas. Itu karena Sang Ketua Murid memerintahkan untuk berdo'a sebelum memulai pelajaran—rutinitas harian sesaat sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat lenyap. Yang ada hanyalah kegaduhan yang dihasilkan siswa-siswi yang tak memerhatikan _sensei_ berambut perak itu.

Kau sendiri mengikuti tuturannya sekilas. Karena kau teringat sesuatu. Ya, teringat akan dia yang tadi kau tangkap oleh kedua manik giokmu. Irismu menelisik ke arah luar jendela. Mencoba menemukan kembali dia. Sayang, kau tak melihatnya. Dia sudah tak ada di sebrang jalan itu. Kau berpikir, mungkin ia telah pergi—walau hanya sebentar terlepas dari penglihatanmu karena teralihkan oleh _sensei_ di depan.

"Kerjakan halaman 26 nomer 1 sampai nomer 10!" seru Kakashi—nama _sensei_ itu—setelah sebentar ia menerangkan sehelai di buku paket halaman 25. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kesukaanya, buku yang sering ia bawa-bawa.

Tentu saja kelas bertambah bising. Riuh dengan suara-suara obrolan. Namun sepertinya, Kakashi acuh saja dan tetap asyik dengan buku yang ia baca.

Berbeda denganmu. Seperti yang diperintahkan Kakashi, kau mengerjakannya sampai nomer terakhir. Tak perlu bayak waktu bagi kau mengerjakan soal itu. Kau berpikir sejenak. Kau merasa bosan juga tak ada 'sahabat berisik'nya. Padahal waktu dia ada kau malah menginginkan kebalikannya.

Kau melihat buku-buku bawaanmu. Kau mengambil sebuah buku berwarna pink dengan motif abstrak yang dipadu dengan gradasi warna yang pas. Buku diary-mu. Buku tempat kau meluapkan semua isi hatimu.

Kau mengambilnya dan membuka halaman terakhir yang kau tulisi. Pulpen yang tergeletak di atas meja kau ambil. Kau mulai menggoreskan pena tersebut—menari di atas lembaran diary-mu.

**3 Juni**

_Hai Ri..._

_BT banget nih di kelas. Untung saja aku membawamu. Aku mau cerita nih. Seperti biasa, aku mau cerita tentang dia Ri._

_Kemarin malam aku bermimpi. Dia sedang terduduk menatap langit di atas jendelaku Ri. Ia begitu tampan dengan cahaya bulan menyinari sosoknya. Entah mengapa aku merasa itu nyata dan terihat jelas di mataku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin Ri. Ya kan? Atau itu memang hanya mimpi karena aku terlalu sering memikirkannya? Entahlah._

_Selain itu, sekarang aku melihatnya di sebrang jalan. Ri, dia ternyata kembali. Ada kemungkinan dia akan datang ke taman lily itu. Paling tidak, aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya._

Kami-sama_..._

_Izinkan aku untuk bisa menemukannya dan mengetahui sedikit-sedikit mengenai dia..._

Kau menghentikan tulis-menulismu di helai buku diary-mu. Kau merasa telah cukup mencurahkan isi hatimu saat ini. Kau membaca ulang untaian kalimat yang kau susun. Bibirmu sedikit melengkung ke atas. Saat kau membaca permohonanmu di kalimat terakhir, dalam hatimu dengan tulus kembali meminta kepada _Kami-sama_.

Dengan pelan, kau menutup diary-mu dan memasukkan kembali ke tasmu. Kau melihat jarum jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganmu. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sisa waktu jam pelajaran Kakashi berakhir.

"Tugas kalian jika belum selesai kerjakan saja di rumah. Saya ada urusan penting setelah ini," ujar Kakashi.

"Yes." Banyak yang bersorak gembira. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan anak-anak didiknya.

Setelah jam pelajaran sekarang berakhir adalah jam istirahat. Kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan pergi ke kantin seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan temanmu. Salah satu faktor penyebabnya mungkin karena tak ada teman yang biasa duduk di kantin bersamamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o-0-o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah tergelincir ke arah barat. Sebentar lagi terbenam di gari horizontal bumi. Cahaya kemerahan mulai menggantikan langit biru. Hiruk-pikuk aktivitas manusia mulai berhenti. Begitu juga denganmu. Kau bergegas untuk sampai ke rumahmu. Langkah kaki kau ayunkan cepat. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi kau sampai.

Kedua tanganmu membawa kantung-kantung plastik berisi belanjaan bulanan yang tadi kau beli. Sebentar lagi kau bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh serta otot-otot tangan dan kakimu yang menegang.

Ceklek

Kau membuka kunci pintu rumahmu. Kakimu mulai melangkah masuk. Tak lupa kau ucapkan '_tadaima_' tanpa ada yang menjawabnya. Karena ia hanya hidup seorang diri.

Rasa lelah masih menyelimutimu. Saat ini kau ingin sekali berbaring di kasur untuk beristirahat. Tapi hal itu kau urungkan karena barang belanjaanmu belum kau simpan di tempat biasanya.

Sekitar lima menit kau telah selesai membereskannya. Kau bersorak kecil. Akhirnya kau dapat melepas rasa lelahmu. Cepat-cepat kau merebahkan tubuhmu senyaman mungkin di kasur _king size_-mu. Manik _jade_-mu tertutup oleh kedua kelopak matamu. Tiba-tiba di pelupuk matamu melintas siluetnya. Siluet pemuda itu. Terus terbayang menyergap pikiranmu. Entah mengapa memikirkan dia membuat rasa lelahmu sedikit demi sedikit menguap. Ya, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja kau bahagia. Apalagi jika kau bisa hidup bersamanya—mungkin.

Rasa lelahmu kau rasa telah hilang. Kau memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhmu. Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat. Jam beker yang tertera di atas meja belajarmu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

Kau melaksanakan rutinitas malammu—memasak untuk makan malam, belajar dan tidur. Kau bersenandung saat beban di otakmu telah berat. Jendela yang tadi sore kau tutup kau buka gorden beserta selop kuncinya.

Dia!

Pemuda itu! Pemuda itu sedang duduk di bangku taman lily. Kau telah menemukannya malam ini Sakura.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri kau mengambil _sweater_-mu. Untuk menetralisir udara dingin yang menusuk kulitmu. Kau hendak pergi ke luar. Tentu saja kau hendak menemui pemuda itu.

Langkahmu mulai melambat karena irama jantungmu kian cepat. Kau mengembuskan napasmu berulang kali. Kau melihat dia sedang menatap seonggok bulan—bulan purnama. Kau memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Boleh kan aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyamu sembari menunjukkan senyuman di bibirmu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke arahmu. Namun segera menatap kembali Sang Dewi malam. "Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Umm~ bolehkah aku bertanya padamu Sasuke?" izinmu kedua kalinya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Mungkin heran karena kau mengetahui namanya. Tapi ia mengingat satu hal. Dulu ia dan kamu pernah bertemu dan menanyakan nama masing-masing.

"Hn." Sama seperti tadi, ia menjawab ambigu.

"Sebenarnya, kau tinggal dimana? Aku jarang sekali melihatmu. Paling hanya sesekali," tanyamu. Kau mengayun-ayunkan pelan kakimu dengan pandanganmu menatap ke arah bunga lily yang diguyur cahaya rembulan.

"Aku memang baru di sini."

"Oh... pantas saja. Untunglah, aku masih bisa melihat dan bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku pikir kita tak akan pernah bertemu kembali." Wajahmu sedikit bersemu merah mengungkapkan hal itu. Pandanganmu kau tundukkan.

Ia melirik ke arahmu. Terbesit di benaknya rasa penasaran mengapa kau mengatakan hal tersebut.

"—entah mengapa saat kau ada di sisiku aku merasa nyaman.," lanjutmu.

"Hn." Ia tak bisa mengubah pesan yang terdapat di pikirannya menjadi sebuah perkataan. Ia memandangmu Sakura. Mengamati parasmu saat ini. Kau menyadari ia menatap ke arahmu dan kau pun ikut menatapnya.

Iris _jade_-mu bertemu dengan iris _onyx_ kelam miliknya. Kau tersadar. Tak terasa kau telah mengatakan kalimat terakhirmu. Mungkin membuatnya ingin menanyakan maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Eh? Tidak tidak. Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Kau tak usah menganggapnya." Kau berkata sedikit gelagapan.

"Hn. Sudah malam," balasnya.

Kau tersadar satu hal lagi. Ya, ini sudah malam. Mungkin hampir pukul setengah sebelas karena saat ia keluar tadi ketika pukul sepuluh.

"Benar juga. Aku duluan yaa~ semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali," pamitmu padanya sambil berlari kecil dengan tangan kanan melambai ke arahnya. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman kau tunjukkan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o-0-o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyuman terus terukir di bibirmu ketika kau telah sampai di kamar tidurmu. Kau melihat jendela yang masih terbuka. Kau hendak menutupnya. Kau melihat ke luar—ke taman itu. Kau masih menemukan dia masih terduduk di bangku tadi.

'_Selamat malam Sasuke,'_ _inner_-mu saat menutup jendela dan gorden.

Kau hendak membaringkan tubuhmu untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Kau teringat kucingmu. Dari tadi pagi kau tak menemukannya. Kau keluar kamar untuk mencari kembali kucingmu itu. Namun seperti hasil-hasil sebelumnya, kau tak mendapatinya.

Kau memutuskan untuk pergi tidur dan melanjutkannya besok. Kau ingin segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Memimpikan dia. Pemuda yang selalu ada di hati, pikiran, dan mimpi-mimpi malammu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued_**

**A/N :**

Akhirnyaa selesai juga chap 2. Fyuuhh... *ngelap keringat*

Balas ripiu yuukkk~

**Meihan** : Kilat? Ehehehe, kayaknya enggak deh. Soalnya udah lebih dari sebulan ya? Wah, makasiihhh... ini udah update. Review lagi? ^^

**Cha KriMofe Doujinshi** : Wah wah~ kayaknya nggk tuh Nee-chaaann... *lirik meihan* siapa yaaa? Mungkin *plak* iya doms, aku kan emang anak sekolahan *siapa yang nanya ke elo woi* aku kalo bikin fic lebih suka yang ringan-ringan aja. Seringan kapas. Gak suka yang berat-berat, nanti gak kuat *loh?* nee-chaann, makasih udah mau review. Chap ini juga ripiu lagi doonggg... ehehehe

**WaffleAndCream** : Wkwkwk, dasar. Vinka salah alamat nih yee... aku kan Mizu bukan Miko-nee.. xD Iya tuh. Penasaran? Ini udah apdet. Review lagi doongg~ :D

**Neerval-Li** : Hmm... iya kali *plak* hehe, itu kan panggilannya. Ini udah aku update loohh... jadi review lagi ya?

**Uchiha-kun** : gak papa kok nebak-nebak. Hihihi, ini udah ada lanjutannya. Review lagi yaaa~

**Yurikandha yoshikuni** : Em... gimana ya? Jadi dia itu setengah siluman kucing *berbelit-belit ya?* yang setengahnya lagi manusia. Gitu kayaknya *eh?*. chap ini review lagi? :D

**Karasu Uchiha** : Ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi? :D

**Guest** : Aihh, makasiiihh... cerita selanjutnya udah di apdet nih. Kelamaan? Mungkin. Tapi nggk sampe sebulan kayaknya. xDa. Chap ini review lagi? :D

Yup, selesai juga. Gak terlalu panjang karena memang Cuma sedikit. Tapi gak papa kok. Segitu juga aku bersyukur. Pokoknya doumo arigatou buat yang telah review.

Err, aku mau minta pendapat kalian nih, chap depan langsung last chap ato belum? Mohon dijawab ya. Masih bimbang nih, hehe

Ya udah Mizu mau pamit. Jaa~

Special thanks to :

**Meihan, Cha KriMofe Doujinshi, WaffleAndCream, Neerval-Li, uchiha-kun, Yurikandha yoshikuni, Karasu Uchiha **and **Guest**

Then, special thanks to **cherrysasusaku**, **Scarlet-9s** and **WaffleAndCream** that added this fict to them favo stories.

And the last, thanks for YOU! Silent readers...

Sign,

Abendstern Sceheint a.k.a MizunaRaira

[Finished : 2nd September 2012 at 00.30]

[Published : 2nd September 2012 at 00.45]


End file.
